I Like To Dance
by NAWHdinosaurs
Summary: A short-ish fic based on one of the poems i wrote, hope you like!


This is a short fic based on my poem 'Dance' from my PPG Poetry thing, so yeah. Both the poem and this fic were inspired by the song, "_I like to dance" _by: Hot Chelle Rae. I don't own that song or the_ Powerpuff Girls. _Hope you like.

* * *

><p>"You're not wearing <em>that<em>, are you?" I look down to my shorts and ripped white burn out tee over a lime green tank top.

"Uh, yeah. I am." I state looking back at my boyfriend of two years, Lance. He rolls his cold blue eyes,

"You're meeting my parents, put on that nice dress I bought you." I look toward the dress he was indicating, ankle length, dark blue in color, turtle neck, unflattering, drab, white lace on the chest area with buttons, long sleeve. I cross my arms,

"I'm not wearing that…that thing!" He taps his foot impatiently,

"Look Buttercup, we've been dating for two years and I put up with a lot from you. Your constant complaining, your attitude, your partying habit…" he goes on but I lose myself thinking of parting. God, I miss it so much! The beat, the heat, the dancing, the laughing, the one night stands, the loud-ness, the…everything. I was born to party, it's what I do! Now look at me, 19 and I'm losing my touch. I only went to one or two college parties and it doesn't look like I'll go to any more. Stupid Lance, speaking of whom, he's calling my name isn't he?

"Buttercup, Buttercup! BUTTERCUP!" I shot my head up to him,

"Sorry, _dear,_ you were saying." He mumbled something under his breath before speaking,

"At least I taught you manners, now put on the dress please?" I sigh and change into the dress. I miss the old days; Lance is on a never ending mission to tame me into the 'perfect little lady,' why I don't know. I don't know why I do it anymore; I had a perfectly good reason to put up with him before, now the reason's lost. And I'm stuck wearing this ugly, horrible, blue dress. I exit my room and Lance smiles at me,

"See? Now don't you look adorable?" I roll my eyes and we leave for his parent's house. His parents are just as big of squares as Lance is. Sometimes I wonder why I even said yes to Lance in the first place. I think it was my sisters, they said he might calm me down a bit, plus he was cute. So I gave him a shoot, look where it got me. Why don't I break up with him? Oh yeah, I live in his house. Where the hell would I go? My sisters moved out of town with their own boyfriends, it's only me left in Townsville. Me and Lance.

After a very boring meet up with his parents, we're on our way home. I turn on the radio to hear one of my favorite songs, "_I like to dance," _I start jamming in my seat. Oh god, I missed this. Letting go and dancing, I start singing along when Lance changes the station to classical, like Beethoven classical. I glare at him,

"You can't act like that," he says, "you looked like a fool. Dancing to that awful music, now this is music." He ends his lecture thing and hums along to the song. I roll my eyes, I hate my life. We arrive home and I rush to our room and change into some pjs. I look at my phone, which I had left at home, to see that Bubbles had sent me a text.

**Hey, we're back in town for the weekend. We're kind of having a welcome back to town party. By party I mean we're going clubbing! You should so come! Meet us at the club where Blossom first met Brick, you know the one. While later! See you there!**

My breath hitched in my throat. A party? At a club? Oh I'm going! Screw Lance, I'm done with acting manner and tame. I'm going to this party. I text Bubbles back,

**I'll be there. What time?" **

She immediately texts back,

**11:00pm, meet us by the door. **

11, Lance is usually either reading or asleep by than…Hell yeah.

**K, see you then.**

I delete the messages so Lance won't see them and check the time. '9:34pm,' now all I have to do is wait.

10:03pm

"Want some hot cocoa Buttercup?" I shake my head at Lance.

"No thanks, _dear, _I'm fine."

"Alright."

10:26pm

"Oh darling, there is this wonderful part in this book where the main interest admits he's in love with the pheasant girl instead of the princess! Oh it makes my heart flutter, doesn't it make yours?" I roll my eyes before putting on a fake smile,

"Why of course it does _deary, _that book sound so very nice." He smiled back at me,

"Oh it is darling, you should read it." I pale, there is no way I'm reading that sissy crap.

"Uh, thanks but no thanks dear. I have my own book." I fib, he nods believing me and goes back to his book.

10:41pm

"Alright Buttercup, I'm going to turn in for the night."

"Alright, I have to use the restroom, but goodnight." With that I leave him as he falls asleep. I rush to the bathroom where my outfit from earlier is waiting for me. I quickly change and get ready for the party.

10:59pm

I arrive at the club. No one actually knows what it's called because the sign was ripped off by some kids a few days after it opened. The owners didn't have the money to replace it, so they left it as is. No one cares though. Back in the day, this was my hang out. I'd be here all day, it was home. But than stupid Lance and his rules pulled me away from it, god I forgot how much I love it. I walk to the door and see Bubbles and Blossom get out of a pink car a few steps away.

"What no Brick and Boomer?" I ask them. Blossom shrugs,

"It's a girl's night out." I smile,

"Well let's go than!" Bubbles smiles and we run in together, Blossom following behind. Inside is just as great as I remember, music blasting through the speakers shaking the whole room. The bar in the corner smells of alcohol but only serves soda. Bodies jumping rhythmically, the room packed to the max. It's so hot, but no one cares. My sisters and I head out, grabbing a couple sodas before we start dancing like crazy. We talked nonchalantly but I didn't care to pay attention. I just danced, god it felt so good to let go. No Lance there to say that I was being 'improper,' no one to impress, just dancing. Pure bliss.

12:47am

I don't know how long it's been but suddenly my phone starts ringing. I stop sipping my soda and check the caller ID…Lance. Oh hell no! I take the card out and shove it down my cup, I do the same with the phone and leave them on the bar. I move back out to the dance floor as a new song starts, my song.

_Click clack shimmer 'n shine  
>Everybody's in a line now<br>Dressed up to the nines now baby_

I lose it ands start dancing like there's no tomorrow. I notice this guy with pricing green eyes watching me, I smirk at him.

_Silver, shiny, sexy, it's love and  
>The music's playing so loud<br>Disco balls and big crowds baby__  
><em>He makes his way over to me and dances with me. He's pretty good. He scoots as close to me as possible as I dance like an absolute manic.

_Her eyes, they tell me what I need to know  
>Your touch tells me where I need to go<br>My lead will make you wanna get so close_

I smile at him and he smirks, we dance together.

_Well I like to dance  
>So if you do just get on the floor<br>Forget the romance  
>This is what music was created for<br>So find someone hot  
>And if you're not it doesn't matter<br>Baby take what you got and  
>Just go dancing you'll feel better<em>_  
><em>By now we were so close I could feel his breath on my neck and my breath was on his. I looked up at his green eyes and black spiked hair. He kissed me.

_I__ like to dance  
>I like to dance dance dance dance<em>

I ran my fingers through his hair as he licked my lips, I opened them and he shoved his tongue through. _  
>Lovesick electric sex thoughts<br>are flying all around me  
>He said, she said "let's leave" baby<em>

He abruptly stops,

"Hey babe, wanna get a room in this dump?" He whispers huskily. I mind goes to Lance probably reading some romance novel that was written for tweens, alone in 'our' bed. I look back at this green eyed guy patiently waiting for my answer.

"Hell yeah," I whisper back at him. He smirks and leads me away from the dance floor. I don't know why but the club had rooms, I think it was a motel before the people bought it. Whatever, the owners used it t their advantage and let people rent out rooms for a night. We rent a room and close the door behind us.

As soon as the door was closed behind us, he kisses me again deeper this time. I claw at his clothes and he pulls off my shirt. He picks me, his arms around my thighs, as we kiss. We could still hear the music through the walls.

_Fashion lives alive in her dress  
>and her eyes'll never leave her<br>The song creates a fever baby  
>Her eyes, they tell me what I need to know<br>Your touch tells me where I need to go  
>My lead will make you wanna get so close<em>

He lays me on the bed and straddles me on top. I pull his shirt off and he leans down and kisses, licks, and bites my neck._  
><em>

_Well I like to dance  
>So if you do just get on the floor<br>Forget the romance  
>This is what music was created for<br>So find someone hot  
>And if you're not it doesn't matter<br>Baby take what you got and  
>Just go dancing you'll feel better<br>Lovesick, lovesick, ELECTRIC_

He moves back to my lips and his hand travels under my tank top.

_Lovesick, lovesick, ELECTRIC_

We pull back for air and he pulls my tank top off. We kiss again and I work on undoing his belt. He pulls the zipper on my shorts down.

_Lovesick, lovesick, ELECTRIC_

He pulls his pants off and I pull off my shorts. We kiss again, as we pull back for air he bites my bottom lip.

_Lovesick, lovesick, ELECTRIC_

_I like to dance_

_I like to dance_

_I like to dance_

_I like to dance_

He smirks at me, god I love that smirk._  
><em>

_Well I like to dance  
>So if you do just get on the floor<br>Forget the romance  
>This is what music was created for<br>So find someone hot  
>And if you're not it doesn't matter<br>Baby take what you got and  
>Just go dancing you'll feel better<em>

_Well I like to dance  
>So if you do just get on the floor<br>Forget the romance  
>This is what music was created for<br>So find someone hot  
>And if you're not it doesn't matter<br>Baby take what you got and  
>Just go dancing you'll feel better<em>

_Lovesick, lovesick, ELECTRIC_

…

4:36am

I wake up naked in the arms of a green eyed boy. He's already awake and smirking at me,

"Hey babe, good mornin'" I smile at him as he kisses me again. I pull back,

"What's your name anyway?" I ask, he smirks again.

"Butch, what's yours babe?" I smile wider, I remember Butch. What are the chances of that?

"Hi Butch, the name's Buttercup." He looks shocked,

"Butterbabe? Is that you?" I nod,

"Yep Butchie Boy, it's me." He smirks again,

"So I slept with you? Again?" I roll my eyes at his mention of our first time. "The Butterbabe, the party animal, the crazy girl who wouldn't let me touch her in the 11th grade after what we did at that party. During that song if I remember right," he smirks, "I guess it's our song babe." I roll my eyes again,

"Now it's just Buttercup, the darling girlfriend of Lance Hemingway, who's very well mannered and would never, ever party. According to dumb ass Lance, of course." His smile drops,

"So you have a boyfriend, a dumb ass boyfriend who won't let you party? What the hell happened to you Butterbabe?" I sigh,

"Shitty life, that's what happened."

"Wait, if you have a boyfriend, _Lance," _Butch said his name with complete and utter hate and venom, "then you cheated on him with me right?" he spoke. I nod,

"Yeah…"

"Do you love him?" I stare at him shocked,

"WHAT? Hell no! I don't even like him, I hate him!" He smiles,

"Come away with me." I stare at him confused,

"What?" He smiles pulling me closer,

"I ditchin' this town, come away with me. I'm moving by my brothers, if I remember right they married your sisters. Come on, you don't love him and I had the most last night I've had in years. I missed you Butterbabe." I smiled,

"I did have fun, I really missed dancing like a manic. AND I guess I missed you too Butch." I smirk at him,

"So is that a yes?" I kiss him, shoving my tongue down his throat.

"Does that, answer your question," he smirks before pulling me down to his lips again.

7:47am

We're finally leaving this dump. We got dressed awhile ago and now we're paying the guy to leave. I'm holding a note I wrote to Lance in my hand, we're going to head there get my stuff before we skip town. As much as I hate Lance, I was with him for two years, he deserves some kind of goodbye. We walk out of the club and Butch shows me to his car. It's green, of course.

We drive in silence, not even putting on the radio. When we finally get there, I tell Butch to wait in the car. He does and I walk to the front door. Lance is gone, at work, so I don't have to worry about running into him. I burst in and quickly gather my stuff into two suitcases; I want to get out of there as soon as possible. I hate this house, it's incredibly beige and boring. Before I leave I see that awful blue dress I wore yesterday. With I smirk on my face I walk over to it and rip into a million little shreds. There I leave it on the floor, I type my note to the mirror and leave my key on the dresser. I walk out the front door as I stand here, I think for a second.

Should I really do this? I mean…I don't even know how to explain it, but I didn't know if I wanted to leave. Butch honks the horn, I look over at him and I realize why I want to leave. Butch is it, the recklessness, the crazy, the partying, it's all in him as it is in me. I run over to him and the car, he looks at me confused as he gets out of the car to help me with the bags. I stop in front of him and kiss him, I just needed to taste him, he kisses me back and deepens the kiss. I drop my bags and throw my arms around his neck. He pushes me against the car and pulls away.

"You ready to leave?" he asks, I nod and give him a quick kiss before grabbing a bag and throwing it in the back. He does the same with my other bag and we sit back in the car. He pulls out and we drive away. We drive away forever, I'm never going back to that life, I'm me and I won't be tame. My, I mean, our song comes on, on the radio and Butch turns it up as a dance in my seat like a manic. Oh yeah, this is what I'm meant to be.

I like to dance, in fact we both do.

* * *

><p>Well, there. Hope you liked!<p> 


End file.
